


A Burning Phoenix

by Daydream_Pirate83 (PurplePirate83), PurplePirate83



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash has a sister, Ash lives, Dark Past, Drugs, Eiji returns to NYC, Gangs, M/M, ence, vio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePirate83/pseuds/Daydream_Pirate83, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePirate83/pseuds/PurplePirate83
Summary: After 3 years Eiji returns to NYC to stay with Ash. But when he lands he suddenly gets kidnapped by someone claiming to be Ash’s little sister. Although she apparently hates Ash she wants to find him at all costs, using Eiji as bait if necessary.





	1. A Sign of the Phoenix means death to the Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the same story as a series but it was too much work to upload them so I deleted those and post it as chapters of the same story again. So you may have read it already. At least the first 6 chapters, the rest hasn’t been published yet.
> 
> This is a co-written story together with Daydream_Anime. You can find her profile on Wattpad:  
> https://my.w.tt/yvhCLX3V4V

Chapter 1: A sign of the phoenix means death to the guilty

First chapter by Daydream_Anime

"...And new reports have been coming in all across the city concerning the nature of the deadly fire that burned throughout Long Island Lounge late last night, killing several civilians who had been trapped inside. Upon further investigation, it has been revealed that the location was a hidden human trafficking organization. The owner of the lounge, who was presumably the individual responsible for this horrible business, has been identified as one of the victims of the fire, along with several of his known associates. The fire, many speculate, was caused by known gang leader and criminal Axel Phoenix, who has been linked with several similar crimes over the course of the last three years. More at 11-"

That was all she needed to hear. The deed was done.  
The filth had been burned.  
The guilty had been slain.  
The phoenix had burned it all to ash.

As fast as the phoenix appears, it disappears just as quickly.  
She watched the truth unfolding on a television screen. Yes, she had been the one to set that fire, the news was correct, but as the web of lies that Brian Backer, the owner of the now destroyed lounge and future corpse occupying the grave, unfolded, the more people would side with the phoenix, and not the monsters that it burned.  
She repeated her mantra to herself in hushed whisper.  
" Never kill the innocent. I will never kill the innocent. But those who possess even a drop of guilty blood in their body will know the pain that comes with it "  
" Boss? "  
" Dagger... " She turned to see her loyal right hand standing calmly in the doorway. She could see his signature blade hanging from his belt. He was a strong, muscular man, the perfect model to be the bodyguard of a 17 year old gang leader.  
Sure, at a first glance Axel Phoenix didn't seem like someone who would be responsible for so much damage...so much death, and she certainly didn't look like the type who would be leading a multi set-up gang that spanned across the entire edge of New York City. It made her laugh when people said these things. What those people who spoke these words didn't realize was, it hadn't been her first choice of career.  
She didn't remember most about her childhood, but what she did remember were filled with the images of dirty old men, the pain they brought, the screams she would make, and the image of her mother laying dead in the streets as she cried, while passersby merely shook their heads and mumbled something about junkie mothers.  
Growing up a prostitute child, watching as your mother slowly but surely killed herself with drugs, it toughened her out, showed her how the world really worked. Now she could kill without flinching. Now it didn't hurt when people grabbed her, hit her, stabbed her, shot her.  
She felt no pain.  
She felt nothing at all.  
" We found 'im boss " She listened halfheartedly to Dagger speaking as she passed by him to enter the hallway.  
" Did he fight? " She asked as she made her way down a small flight of stairs that led to the main floor of her gang’s hideout. The hideout was cleverly disguised as a strip club, one of the many in the filth of the more sketchy parts of the edge of the city. She heard Dagger as he thundered down the steps behind her. He wasn't the stealthiest, but with his power he didn't need to be. He could take a bullet or two and keep on pushing. It was one of the reasons why she recruited him in the first place.  
" Put up a pretty good fight ya, but we got 'im "  
" And how about finding Ash Lynx? " There was a bitter taste in her mouth at the mention of his name.  
Ash Lynx  
Her older brother  
Her older brother that never came looking for her, or their mother. Her older brother who ignored all the signs that she had given him, all the cries for help. Her older brother who let her rot in the streets, cold, tired and alone.  
" I want him found " Her voice rose in octaves unintentionally. " I want him found and brought to me! "  
" The news said he probably died- "  
" You know the drill. Have Riggs and Delta check every hospital in the city until we either find him alive or find his corpse. Either way, I want to see him at my feet, understood? "  
" Yes, boss "  
She listened to her own footsteps against the carpeted metallic flooring once Dagger had left her alone. She hated to bring the innocent into a fight, but if there was a chance that he could help her find Ash, she would take it.  
She really needed to kick her older brothers ass.  
She made herself chuckle, thinking about seeing her older brother’s face...for the first time...  
And the one person who would be able to help her get the reaction she wanted, was sitting confused in the back office where she did her planning.  
People were stiff and stood tall as she walked inside. Men as old as 40 even, nodded at her with respect.  
She had this world wrapped around her finger.  
Taking her seat at the back of the room, she crossed her arms, trying to think of the proper first words she would say to the Japanese man sitting before her.  
Turning to face him, she let a smirk imprint on her lips. When she spoke, she spoke swiftly, yet firmly.  
" ...Eiji Okumura... " She spoke his name slowly. " ...My name is Axel Phoenix...and I need you to help me find my big brother...Ash Lynx "  
The look that crossed his face...she wished she had a camera on her...


	2. Facing the Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji sees his kidnapper for the first time and is surprised when he looks into achingly familiar jade green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a co-written story.   
> Chapter written by PurplePirate83

“ Ash…“, Eiji Okumura exclaimed in obvious surprise. “You… look exactly like him!”

She would have given anything to capture his astonishment, his amazement, his bewilderment. Never had she seen someone wearing all of his emotions so openly on his face before. His eyes were practically popping out of his head.

“That’s not really a compliment for me, you know? More like an insult. Although you’re not the first one reacting that way.” Axel Phoenix smirked at him, a smug look on her face. Eiji Okumura looked as if he’d seen a ghost. He just stared at her dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity, his chocolate brown eyes wide open in disbelief as he called out incredulously “But how … That’s impossible!”

When seeing Ash’s friend Eiji Okumura up close for the first time she had to admit she was really disappointed. That was him? Seriously? There was nothing special about him. He was a completely average person whose face you forgot right after running into him on the streets. When picturing the best friend of New York’s most feared gang leader she was imagining an equally tough guy radiating power and fear with nerves of steel. Someone fighting alongside Ash Lynx as his equal. Eiji Okumura was the complete opposite of that image. She bet 100 bucks he couldn’t even fire off a gun …

Eiji Okumura looked like a middle schooler and so ridiculously innocent with those big brown eyes, all his emotions clearly dancing on his face. Disbelief, surprise, curiosity, wonder. He didn’t even try to hide them, practically screaming for protection with such a pure, angelic look on his face. He was the perfectly sheltered wealthy boy. Brought up by loving parents in a respectable neighborhood where violence and death were just part of their favorite TV show. 

Or so she thought. 

Apparently looks can be deceiving.

Because, watching him more closely, Eiji Okumura didn’t look confused, shocked or scared. Or even angry. Which was the usual reaction she got when kidnapping someone. Especially some sheltered kid from a nice neighborhood. But he just looked … curious? And he wasn’t scared of her at all which was new to her. That wasn’t the usual reaction. Normally her intense glare would silence anyone and make them freeze up. But not him. She slowly got the impression that incidents involving danger, violence or even death weren’t completely new to Eiji. Interesting …

At a second glance Eiji Okumura was more than meets the eye, she had to admit to herself. His warm brown eyes were even boring straight into her cold ones with a curious but confident expression on his face, not flinching or even hesitating at all. He just wanted to know more about her. Figure her out. Or her motives for kidnapping him. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning, trying to find an explanation. How in the world could Ash have a sister? And why was he here in the first place? And not Ash?

Despite his innocence he had an athletic built though, like a sportsman of some kind, and looked to be in good shape. According to Dagger Eiji Okumura had given the members of her gang quite a good show, knowing some moves that they’d never seen and which looked like martial arts of some kind. Straight out of an Asian movie. If he hadn’t been completely outnumbered, he could have won. Probably. He hadn’t believed him. Until now. Until seeing that confident look on his face.

“Did you just say Ash is your big brother?”, he asked, giving her a questioning look. There was a note of curiosity ringing in his voice. But apparently he didn’t doubt their family relationship for a second. He instantly believed her. She could see it in his eyes.  
“That’s weird. Ash never mentioned he had a sister.”, he wondered, more or less talking to himself.

Eiji believed Axel Phoenix at once because the first thing he saw were two jade green eyes glaring at him while entering the room. They were glowing with an achingly familiar intensity that was even more radiant in the poor lighting of this room. He couldn’t help thinking of Ash. She had the same strikingly familiar jade green eyes as him. And to top it all off the same ash blonde hair, that he knew only too well, was framing Axel Phoenix’s face.  
It was impossible, Eiji thought, but he suddenly had not a trace of a doubt that those two had to be related somehow… Their hair and eye color were too similar to be a coincidence and even their features were next to identical. Eiji noticed with a hint of sadness that she even had the same clouded eyes as Ash’s indicating that they both shared a cruel childhood of violence, abuse and fear. Even their confident, fearless composure and intense look were so scarily similar, Eiji thought sarcastically.

She smirked at him, arms crossed, apparently enjoying herself.

“I did say that. And I need you to find Ash Lynx for me. Because he dropped off the face of the earth and no one knows where he is.”, she answered nonchalantly.

“So why ask - or rather kidnap - me? And is that really true? That Ash is missing?”, the Japanese boy asked in surprise, his eyes drowning in regret and self-doubt, wondering if it had been a mistake having waited this long to come back. “I’ve just arrived here and had no contact with him in over three years.” Eiji admitted sadly.

Axel Phoenix saw in his damn honest face that he wasn’t lying. She put on a fake smile, hiding her true emotions, not wanting Eiji to know that he was her last hope. No one else knew Ash Lynx’s whereabouts. She had used all her contacts, her network, her connections. And ended up with nothing. Ash was a genius at covering his tracks. If he didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t. But everyone knew he had one weakness. Eiji Okumura. So she started to look for him instead. And guess who just happened to return to NYC all of a sudden... Talk about perfect timing, she thought while a sardonic grin returned to her face. Or destiny, if you believed in shit like that… 

Eiji was also the only person who knew Ash. Really knew him.Better than anyone. Because Ash had apparently opened up to him. Protected him. Let him stay by his side. Maybe even loved him, who knew? So she’d be damned if she let such a golden opportunity slip away. It was her only chance of finding her complete failure of a brother. 

“Because, Eiji Okumura, when I asked people about Ash’s whereabouts no one could help me. No one knew where he had been for the last three years. But all the people told me the very same thing:

“If you find Eiji, you’ll find Ash, it’s as simple as that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still love kudos and comments😍


	3. A firm lead? On the track of Ash Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find Ash Axel and Eiji run into a man who has Ash’s gun. He tells them he got it in “The Underground”  
> It’s the first solid lead they have. But will they find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by Daydream_Anime again.

Axel could tell Eiji was uncomfortable with her. She could sense his tension whenever she moved, something she had learned after years of growing up with that same tension herself.  
Eiji Okumura may not be as helpless as he was three years ago, but she knew it would take more than three years for him to become as nonchalant with this world as she and Ash were.  
So when she handed him the small automatic pistol, the tension radiated off him in waves.  
" Didn't Ash teach you how to use a gun? " She questioned him, a playful smirk crossing her features.  
" Once... " Was all he had spoken as a reply. " Doesn't mean I'll be okay with killing someone... "  
She rolled her eyes at him as she forcibly took the small weapon back. She found it amusing how much the Japanese man squirmed when she pulled the waistband of his jeans to secure the gun between the fabric and his skin.  
" Relax. I know I'm not your type, and frankly... " She let him go, moving back to the small wooden table that housed more weapons. Picking up a small revolver, she secured it behind her back. " You aren't my type either... "  
Eiji was an amusing toy to play with. The boy got easily flustered and unlike anyone else she taunted, he couldn't come up with a good comeback before she changed the subject.  
However, his next comment caught her off guard. He didn't speak until they were being escorted out into the back alley, where a motorcycle stood idle, two helmets perched on the seat, but when he finally broke the silence, his words caused her to freeze on the spot.

It left a bad taste in her mouth, knowing that her weapon preference seemed to be genetic, along with her blonde hair and jade green eyes. Just one more thing to hate about her relation to Ash Lynx.  
She didn't bother responding to Eiji's comment. After a few seconds seeming frozen on the spot, she collected herself, picking one of the helmets off the seat of the bike and tossing it to the boy behind her.  
As she secured herself on the bike, she turned to see that Eiji had not moved from his place a few feet away, staring at the helmet in his hands.  
She rolled her eyes, growing impatient with the boys' innocence. So told him this much.  
" Haven't been on a motorcycle. Haven't killed anyone. I don't know how Ash managed to put up with you for as long as he did... "  
She could tell she had hurt his feelings, by the way his facial features fell but did she care?  
Fuck no  
They had a job to do.  
She didn't have time to babysit.  
Maybe Ash did, but she wasn't Ash.  
She wanted to make that perfectly clear.  
Axel Pheonix was not Ash Lynx  
Flipping the visor down on her helmet, she nodded at the Japanese boy.  
" Just get on... "

 

Pulling up just outside the crumbling old building, she flipped the kickstand down and removed her helmet.  
" You can open your eyes now, we're here...and if you don't move your hands they'll be broken off in a few seconds... "  
She felt Eiji's hands leave their spot on her stomach. A few times they had drifted upwards, but she knew that wasn't intentional. The boy had been so terrified that his eyes had been closed the entire time.  
" Ash uses that kind of gun too... "  
1  
She froze mid-movement. She knew he wasn't saying this just to get a rise out of her. She hadn't known Eiji very long, but she already knew he wouldn't say things such as this if they weren't true.  
Plus, she knew the difference between an intentional grab at her chest and an accidental one. She knew it all too well...  
" Where are we? " Eiji spoke up when he had finally managed to pry his eyes open.  
" Props bar... " She spoke clean and simple. " Where you're gonna ask about Ash... "  
" Why me? "  
" Well, they wouldn't let me into the bar "  
" Because you're underage right? You're only 17, aren't you? "  
She chuckled. " Please, if Ash could get into a bar at that age, then do you think I would have any trouble? " She turned Eiji's head towards the bar window, wondering how long it would take him to catch on.  
To her relief, it didn't take long.  
" This...it's a...a gay bar... "  
" Exactly, now go get 'em " She shoved him forward before quickly pulling him back to face her. " Wait one second... "  
Slipping her leather jacket off her body, she switched with the boys blue jean jacket. She then ran her hands through his hair, pushing it upwards. " Stop squirming, you want to draw attention, that's how they'll talk... "  
She knew the routine all too well. Show a bit of skin and you could get anyone to spill their secrets. Not that she expected Eiji to abide by this rule. She could already tell the boy was uncomfortable when they switched jackets, now he seemed absolutely mortified when she ripped his white t-shirt to expose a good portion of his chest and removed the belt from his jeans so the clothing fell slack until they caught on his hips.  
" I...I've never had to...to flirt with someone like this before... "  
" Pretend it's Ash "  
" What? "  
" Pretend you're with Ash, copy what he would do. Just go in there and pretend everyone wants to rip your shirt the rest of the way down and get these jeans around your ankles "  
His face was red in seconds. " That doesn't make me feel any better... "  
She looked into his eyes, jade green meeting dark brown, almost black.  
" You want to find Ash? "  
" More than anything... "  
" Then this is our best bet... " She spun him around and pushed him towards the door. Watching him disappear behind the glass, she felt the gun resting against her tailbone, ready to intervein if anything went south.  
Leaning back against the bike, she sighed to herself, running the jean jacket fabric between her fingers. it fit her better than her leather jacket had and in all honesty, she actually liked how she looked in the outdated fashion.  
Still, if Eiji ruined that jacket, she would have a few choice words to scream at him.  
That jacket had been a gift. he had given her that jacket and now it was one of the only things she had left to remember him by.  
She bit down on her lip as her memories now flooded with images of him, hearing his voice, his laugh. Loving the way he got protective of her even when he knew she could take care of herself.  
She had loved him, and now he was gone.  
Her thoughts were cut short when a whistle reached her ears. Looking up from the concrete sidewalk, she caught the eyes of a man leaning against the alleyway wall that broke the bar up from the building next to it. The man wasn't much to look at, tattoos covering most of his exposed skin and his hair seems like it had never seen a brush in its lifetime.

 

But his less than desirable appearance wasn't the reason she found herself letting the jean jacket slip down her arms. It wasn't his obviously flirting whistle that caused her to smirk and flip a strand of her hair over her shoulder. It wasn't his ripped jeans that she could see getting tighter on his body the moment she started walking towards him.  
It was the gun sticking out of his pocket. The black revolver with the taped up, worn brown handle.  
She knew that gun, she had seen it before. She knew who that gun belonged to.  
And she was going to find out how this scum had gotten it, and where the real owner was currently hiding.

 

It didn't take long for the man to start pressing her up against the alley wall, mouth against the skin on her neck, causing red marks to start appearing.  
She played along. This didn't bother her one bit, trading sex for information. But this man still wasn't talking, and she was getting tired of his failing attempts to try and turn her on. He was sloppy, and it showed.  
" You like that baby? " He whispered in her ear. " How about returning the favor? "  
She put up a facade as she stuck her hands down his jeans, first feeling the rough handle of the gun.  
" Nice gun... " She giggled like a 12-year-old girl. It disgusted her when she was forced to act so innocent. " Why tape the handle... "  
In the man's current state, she knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. He would tell her everything.  
" Nice right? " He replied as he kissed down her now exposed chest, hands moving their way under her bra. " Swiped it off this guy... "  
Ash let his gun get swiped by some low life pickpocketer? She had to hold in her laughter. She couldn't wait to taunt her older brother about this as soon as they found him.  
" Must've been some stupid guy...you swipe it off him in a fight? Or a bar? "  
" Nah, just bumped into the guy...but come on...less talking, more pleasuring... "  
She rolled her eyes. Once his hands moved to her jeans, she felt as though he wouldn't be giving her any more information until the deed was done, so to speak.  
" ...Axel? " Oh Shit...  
" What the hell? " The guy moved away from her, giving her the opportunity she was waiting for. In one swift movement, she had her legs wrapped around the man's neck in a choke hold and threw him to the ground. When the man reached for his gun, she grabbed his hand and bent it backward, into a position it definitely wasn't meant to be in. When the man screamed, she slipped him over onto his back and stuck the barrel of the gun into his mouth, threatening to pull the trigger if he made another noise.  
" You have the worst timing, you know that? " Glancing over her shoulder, she met the Japanese boys' eyes once again before drawing her attention back to the man she had pinned on the ground.  
" Where'd you swipe this gun from? " She stuck the barrel of the gun deeper down his throat when he didn't respond. " Tell me! "  
" Is that...? " She saw the shadow as Eiji approached her.  
" Ya...Ash's' gun...this Prick swiped it off him...and I wanna know where... " Her cold eyes bore into the man. His eyes watered as he choked, but until he was ready to talk, the gun would remain jammed against the back of his throat.  
" Tell me now! " She threatened. " Or so help me this alley will be painted with your brain! "  
She removed the gun from his mouth when he struggled to mumble against the cold metal. As he coughed and gagged, two words left his mouth.  
" The...The underground! I got it from the guy in the Underground! "  
Having gotten her answer, she stood but didn't let the man run more than a few feet before she aimed the gun at his head and fired. She saw Eiji flinch at the sound of the man's body hitting the ground, but she didn't. She turned without so much as a glance back and made her way back towards the motorcycle, shoving the tapped revolver back beside her own gun. Nobody screamed nobody ran, everyone on the streets acted as if a gunshot hadn't just rung out. People living on the edge of the city didn't care about things like this. It made her job that much easier.  
" You...you killed him...why? He told us where he found the gun... " Eiji spoke, voice barely reaching her ears.  
Putting her helmet back on and settling herself on the bike, she answered him while she waited for him to do the same.  
" He was a thirty-year-old man who wanted to have sex with a 17-year-old girl...he was guilty, and those who are guilty I kill... " while she waited for Eiji to settle down, she called Dagger, only telling him a few words she knew he would abide by without question.  
" The south entrance to the Underground...bring guns... "  
" What's 'The Underground'? " Eiji asked as he settled back in his place on the back of the bike.  
She let a sigh escape her lips as she started the bike, not replying to Eiji until they were speeding down the road.  
" The lowest place a criminal can sink... "


	4. Descent into the underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the first lead they enter the underworld, a literal hell on earth where the worst criminals live in abandoned underground tunnels. 
> 
> Will they find Ash there? And is he still alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by me (PurplePirate83)  
> This is a co-written story.

On their way to the underground Eiji got really nervous. He clung desperately onto Axel like a lifeline. He had no idea what the Underground was but it sounded dangerous and not like a place where he wanted to be. He honestly just wanted to run away, to flee, to escape. But Axel’s question kept ringing in his ears : 

“You want to find Ash?”

And he did. More than anything. It was the only reason he came back. To find him and stay with him. But apparently things didn’t get any easier for him. He should never have left him …

“Get off! We’re here.” Eiji was so deeply in thought that he hadn’t even noticed that they had arrived at The Underground’s South Entrance. “And stop clinging to me like that.” Axel told him impatiently.  
He let go of her instantly and got off her motorbike. Then something cold and metallic was pushed into his hands. 

“Here. I know you aren’t any good at handling guns but if you don’t have one in there, you’ll be dead in seconds. This one’s easy to handle. It’s automatic. This is the safety lever. You load it like that.” She showed him how to load the gun. “I can’t protect or babysit you the whole time. You have to protect yourself.”, she stated coldly. Eiji looked worried.

A few minutes later Dagger arrived with enough guns to kidnap everyone in Manhattan. Eiji stepped from one foot to the other, nervously gripping the gun with a shaking hand.

Axel noticed his nervousness. She sighed dramatically. “Go ahead with the others.”, she told Dagger. “Look for Ash Lynx. If you find him, send someone to find me.”, she told him. “I’ll enter with Okumura. I need him alive to find Ash. Or for Ash to find him.”, she stated matter-of-factly in an ice-cold voice. Eiji shivered.

“Eiji, if you continue to look like that you’ll never leave alive.”, she told him impatiently. Eiji knew that she thought he was a complete coward. But he didn’t care. Not if he could find Ash with her help. 

“I can’t help it. I’ve never needed a gun to survive.”, Eiji defended himself, clearly frustrated.

“But you stayed with Ash for more than a year. Don’t tell me that wasn’t dangerous. And still you’ve never learnt how to shoot?”, she asked incredulously.   
I learned how to shoot. But my aim totally sucks.”, Eiji explained sadly, knowing he can’t be of any help. He also knew that Axel only tried to help him because she needed him to find Ash. 

“You know that Ash is probably in danger, right?” Eiji asked with a new determination on his face. 

“What makes you say that?”, Axel asked curiously.

Don’t play dumb with me. I may be naive but I’m not stupid. There’s no way Ash would lose his gun. Ever. That means he’s either badly wounded … or … dead.” The last part Eiji whispered in such a low voice she could barely hear him. 

“You know, that’s the first intelligent thing you’ve said so far.”, she admitted reluctantly, looking at him. “Come on, let’s go. If we’re lucky the guy holding Ash’s gun directly came from here. So there’s a big chance Ash’s still here as well. The faster we move the better.” 

They entered the sewers through a drain cover and went down a ladder. Eiji had been to some underground tunnels before what what he saw and smelled now nearly made him throw up and pass out then and there. The underground was a maze of dimly lit tunnels, narrow passageways and abandoned railroad tracks. Most of them had round archs and many of them were flooded with water and mud or were so dark and damp that you could smell the mold and decay of centuries from miles away. The walls on both sides were mostly covered in graffiti. Phrases like “No rest for the wicked”, Enter Dark Cyanide if you dare” or “A Demon’s fate awaits you here” were one of the nicer things written there. 

But the worst thing was that it reeked of urine and other body fluids Eiji didn’t want to think about, as well as alcohol, dirt, decay, blood and death. People here had lost all hope and behaved like creatures that had nothing to lose because they really couldn’t sink any lower. They were the worst scum who acted freely as they liked devoid of any morals, a conscience or human emotions. Without any humanity left in them. Eiji couldn’t believe this was real. He would get insane staying here by himself for longer than a few hours. If he even survived these few hours which was highly unlikely.

As Axel, totally unimpressed by all the violence and death surrounding her, dragged Eiji through all the damp passageways he saw many things he would never forget in his life. He saw people fighting each other over the last drop of alcohol, weaker persons being raped or abused for fun, addicts going mad while on some cheap drugs, murderers killing other people for fun or even while they were sleeping or sick. There were people with badly injured or infected limbs turning black with decay while their owners just waited for death to come. There were so many corpses just lying around, uncaringly shoved to the side, and rats feasting on them that Eiji couldn’t stand it any longer and walked faster before he’d break down completely because his knees gave in. Or he’d finally throw up. If he had ever imagined hell it would have looked exactly like that. 

“Don’t look at anyone and don’t ever stop if I’m not doing the same. We don’t want to draw attention to us. People will notice you. You just scream that you don’t belong here. You look far too well dressed and too innocent with all your damn emotions visible on your too honest face.”, Axel Phoenix told him honestly. Eiji just nodded at her, he was concentrating too hard not to throw up right now and not to be overwhelmed by all these stenches. The only thing he wanted was to leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately he couldn’t do that.

The only thing that kept him going was that he had to find Ash at all costs. His heart sank if he thought about what reasons had led him to such a hellish place. He had to find him and fast. Ash would never let his gun swiped away from him. Eiji was dead certain of that. So he had to be injured at least. They were already in this maze for two hours and had looked nearly everywhere but they hadn’t found anyone who knew Ash. It was just hopeless to find someone in this maze, even if you had a map of the area. There were too many narrow and secret passageways that weren’t on the map at all. Even Axel didn’t know every corner here although it clearly wasn’t her first time coming to The Underground.

Finally they reached a more open space like a town square or something similar where hundreds of people were chatting, eating, dealing, trading, even playing some games or gambling to entertain themselves. Like some kind of marketplace of the underworld. Maybe with this many people joined at a central point they would find someone who knew Ash. They began questioning people but most of them didn’t know Ash and if they did know him they didn’t know where he was. 

Eiji was exhausted. He wanted to find Ash but it was like finding a needle in a haystack. There were just too many people here and they weren’t really talkative or helpful, even if bribed or threatened. People here only cared for themselves. Or they were so wasted they didn’t notice their surroundings anymore. 

Just when he was ready to give up something happened that he would never have imagined. Ever. Not in the underworld. Or The Underground. Same difference.

Because he suddenly heard someone calling out his name. He thought for a moment he had imagined it but when he saw Axel’s astonished face turned towards him, he knew he hadn’t.  
He couldn’t help but smirk at her. Then he slowly turned around.

And looked right into the eyes of Ash’s right hand. He looked like he had just been in a fight, bruised everywhere, a bleeding wound on the back of his head. And he moved his left arm in an unnatural way.

Alex?, Eiji asked in surprise. “You look like shit.”, Eiji blurted out honestly.

“Eiji, it really is you. I couldn’t believe my eyes! I recognized your jacket. Only you would wear something like that to The Underground.” He smiled sadly at him. “What the hell are you doing here? Ash would kill me if he knew you were here. And how did you even find that place?, Alex asked in bewilderment.

“She led me here …”, Eiji answered pointing at Axel Phoenix.

“You really look like Ash …”, Alex told her, dumbfounded. “So you were the one looking for Ash. People told me someone was asking questions about Ash’s whereabouts. Someone who looked exactly like him.” 

“That was me. I’m his sister.”, she told him, arms crossed while giving him an icy look.

“What the fuck? But…”, Alex began.

“Never mind that now!”, Eiji interrupted suddenly. Axel just stared at him. She apparently had just seen a new side of him. “What about Ash? Did anything happen to him?”, Eiji questioned him impatiently.

“Things got even worse after you … left.”, Alex admitted. 

Eiji flinched at that. “So where is he now? Alex, please take us to him. And tell me what happened. The short version.”, Eiji frowned at him. 

“Just ask Ash yourself. “‘Cause there is no short version. It’s complicated. You’re the only one he’d talk to. He’s injured but doesn’t let anyone near him. You know how he is.”, Alex told him, resignation on his face.

“Take me to him. Now.”, Eiji insisted.

“To make one thing clear. I trust you, but not her.”, Ash’s right hand pointed at Axel. Then they were led through several narrow passageways leading to two secret passages they would have never even noticed. Ash was lying in an old storage room on a kind of self-arranged bed, cold sweat running down his face, clearly shivering and blood running out of a wound at his side. Eiji could see from far away that he was having a high fever.

“Why didn’t you help him?”, Eiji cried out in desperation when seeing him like that. 

“He wouldn’t let me get near him. I tried, ok? Just look at me! He nearly broke my arm and threw me against that wall over there.”Eiji stared at Ash incredulously. He looked so weak lying there. But he had always had a pretty aggressive side when injured. The only person he allowed to get close while injured had been him. 

“If anyone manages to get close to him it would be you.”, Alex admitted. “Just try it.”

“Ok, but you two get out. Don’t get any closer. I’m serious.” Axel saw that they didn’t have a choice. She looked at the blood-stained wall where Alex had apparently landed and agreed reluctantly. They both left and stood at the entrance.

Eiji kneeled beside Ash. That he hadn’t even noticed that there was someone closing in on him spoke volumes. He slowly touched his arm and Ash shot up so lightening fast that Eiji had no time to react. He would have punched him straight in the face if he hadn’t flinched from the wound in his side and had stopped.

Eiji looked nearly as pale as Ash by now from that experience, but pushed him down again with all the force he could manage.

“Ash, it’s me, Eiji! Look at me. Don’t you recognize me?”, Eiji asked him, his voice cracking a little at the end.

Ash looked at him, a feverish look in his eyes. His eyes were practically glazing over with fever and were so unfocused he wouldn’t recognize anyone. Sighing, Eiji turned to the entrance.

“Hey, you two, don’t just stand there. Find me something to bandage his wound and find some medication to reduce his fever. And some painkillers. And antiseptic. Or clean water. Or else he’ll die.”,Eiji demanded, pure confidence in his features. “And think about a safe place where we can take him to. Because he can’t stay here. This place is too dirty. His wound will get infected if he stays here. If it isn’t already.”, Eiji insisted, fierce determination crossing his face.

“That’s not his first time seeing Ash like that, huh?” Axel Phoenix asked curiously, a hint of sarcasm ringing in her voice.

“Let’s just say Eiji has major experience in treating Ash’s wounds.”, Alex said.”I started listening to him eventually. That and Eiji gets really scary and stubborn when it comes to Ash. You don’t want to get in his way, believe me. Let’s just go.”, he said, leaving the area. Axel Phoenix followed a moment later.

After they left Eiji thought about how to get Ash to recognize him. But he suddenly had an idea. Maybe this way he would get through to him. 

“Ash, look at me. He tried to touch him again, but Ash flinched and his hand shot out again, screaming “Don’t fucking touch me!” But this time Eiji caught his arm and pushed him back.

“Aslan Jade Callenreese, don’t you dare punch me again!” Eiji called out in an angry voice.

Ash suddenly stared up at him, wide-eyed, but his eyes were more focused this time. Eiji knew calling him by his real name would get a reaction out of him. Only a handful people knew it.

“Eiji …”, Ash blinked in a daze. “Is that really you? Ash asked, confusion written all over his face.. “But how –“

“Finally. Yeah, it’s really me. Took you long enough. Can we focus now on your bleeding wound before you ask me why I’m here and tell me to leave again?”, Eiji asked with a hint of sarcasm, anticipating what he would say next. But his brown eyes were drowning in worry and fear for Ash’s life. 

Ash just stared at him, wide-eyed and dumbfounded.

“Let me see your wound.”, he demanded, sliding up his shirt. “Shit, Ash, why didn’t you treat that?” He ripped part of his own t-shirt off to put pressure on his wound. Ash cried out “Fuck! Can’t you do that more gentle or something?”, shooting a death glare at him.

“No I can’t. I’m a sloppy Japanese, remember? Just deal with it. It’s either that or you bleeding out. And I won’t let it come to that. Not again.”, Eiji told him stubbornly. Ash just frowned up at him. Eiji was grinning anyway.

After 15 minutes Ash shot up again, more alert by now. “Ash, stay down! For God’s sake. That’s just Alex.”, Eiji reassured him, pushing him down again. “I asked him to find some bandages. And painkillers.” 

After Alex had handed over the pills, bandages and everything else, Eiji gave Ash some pain killers and bandaged his wound. “Like old times.”, he said, grinning. “But you still look really pale.”, Eiji said in a concerned voice a moment later. 

“I’ve had it worse.“, Ash assured him stubbornly, looking away from him.

“We have to get you out of here.”, Eiji said with deadly determination drawn on his features.

“No, I can’t.”, Ash immediately told him. “I just put everyone around me in danger again. And you …”  
“Ash,”, Eiji interrupted him, “if you tell me to leave again, I’ll seriously punch you. I came back to NYC and I won’t leave again. Forget it.”, Eiji told him, crossing his arms stubbornly and glaring at him, his brown eyes burning golden as if on fire.

Ash just sighed in frustration. “Whatever. So what’s your plan? Please tell me you have one, Eiji.”, Ash asked him doubtfully.

That’s when Axel Phoenix finally entered the room. “He doesn’t, but I do.”, she said smirking down at him. Ash immediately tensed and immediately threw himself in front of Eiji. “And who the hell are you?”, he asked in a deadly voice, suddenly devoid of all empathy, as two pairs of jade green eyes were meeting each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate kudos and comments;-)


	5. The Lynx meets the Python

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Axel, Ash and everyone else want to escape from the underworld, Axel’s runs into an enemy from her past. It seems like he knew exactly where to find her...  
> Will they still manage to escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Daydream-Anime  
> This is a co-written story.

She hadn't expected these circumstances.  
Staring into jade greens eyes so similar to her own was an odd experience. After all she had heard about Ash Lynx, all the videos she'd seen posted on YouTube where he was either fighting someone, or killing them or even both, looking at him now, if it wasn't for that blonde hair, those jade green eyes and that scowling face, she would have guessed this to be some kind of Ash Lynx impersonator.  
Axel Phoenix, coming face to face with Ash Lynx for the first time. Brother finally meeting the sister he never knew existed.  
The sister he probably never asked for...  
It made her experience a feeling she hadn't known in a long time. Fear  
Luckily, she was a master at hiding her true emotions.  
Without a word, she snatched the revolver from behind her back, pointing it at the Lynx. She watched as her brother tensed up immediately, moving Eiji further behind him in a protective manner. She let a smirk play on her lips, flipping the gun in one swift movement so she now held the barrel, and the handle was faced at Ash and Eiji.  
" This is yours... " Were the first words she spoke to her brother.  
They stood like that, each staring down the other, seeing who would break first. Whether it was because he was injured, or because Eiji had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Ash took the first move, taking the gun from her hand.  
" ...What happened to the guy who took it? " Were Ash's first words to his sister.  
" Don't worry about it...it's done... " Sticking her hands in her pockets, she managed a shrug. She saw the hint of confusion on his face, the way his jade eyes studied her form with quick assumptions and deductions.  
Ash Lynx was no idiot. She knew that much about him. No doubt he had already figured out who she was...  
The problem now was that he was trying to figure out how he had a sister and never knew about it for all this time. That's was something she wasn't planning on telling him just yet.  
Ignoring his puzzling features, she turned to look at the man who was no doubt Ash's second in command. His short brown hair fanned out over his face, in desperate need of a trim and his blue jacket, which had all kinds of stains on it, some of which she didn't want to know the source of.  
" What's the fastest way out of here? "  
He seemed surprised, gaze darting to Ash for approval to speak, but even he had to tell that the Lynx was in no condition to say whether or not they leave or go.  
They were getting out of this shit hole.  
She followed his gaze, watching as Eiji tenderly slung Ash's arm over his shoulder to support the younger man.  
" The storm drains... " Alex replied. " They lead out to the docks...there's one just across the stretch back there... " he pointed to the way they had come in.  
Great, another cross past that filthy hobble of a market. There was no way they would make it through there without drawing attention to themselves. But if anyone dared to make a move, she would make sure they would rot with the rest of the sewage around them.  
No one would touch Ash. That right was reserved for her when she kicked his ass for all the years he spent ignoring her signs that she was here, and she wanted to meet him.  
She had saved up a lot of kicks just for Ash Lynx.  
" Then let's get going " She pulled a small walkie talkie from her pocket. " I'll radio Dagger and tell him to get above ground and meet us at- "

Screams

Screams and gunshots

Those were the sounds that reached her ears. Coming from the exact direction they needed to go.

But she didn't pause like that for just any gunshots. She could've chosen to continue talking, ignore the screams of agony and the ringing of bullets against bodies.

But there was one  
One lone gun that stood out above all the rest  
She could recognize it's echoing shot anywhere. She could even visualize the snake carved into the barrel.  
" Hide " She directed her words at Eiji, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to do as she said. " Now! "  
Ash wouldn't argue against Eiji, at least not in the current state he was in.  
" What's going on? " Alex spoke to her, but she didn't bother to answer his question.  
He had exactly two seconds to hide with Ash and Eiji or else he would be shot on sight. Those were the exact words she told him as she readied her own revolver, positioning herself in the center of the room.  
" Looky here... " She heard his soft, slithering voice before he came into view. " I seem to have cornered myself a Pheonix... "  
Black hair pulled back in a small ponytail. Blood red jacket hanging down around his arms, exposing a black t-shirt. Ripped jeans snug around his hips, held up with a worn belt and black combat boots crunching the ground underneath them. But what really made him stand out, were his teeth, which he had sharpened down to a fang-like shape.  
Axel knew him too well.  
Python, second in command of Madame Medusas gang, or at least, he used to be.  
" Fitting to find you down here Python... " She quipped. " Snakes belong in a sewer... "  
He chuckled as he took a step towards her, and she rested her finger against the trigger of her gun. She could see his eyes notice as she did this, and a smirk played on his lips.  
" Come on now baby...don't be like that... "  
When more men slunk their way into the small room, she knew she wouldn't be able to take them all out. A few, yes, but she would be nicked before she could land that one satisfying bullet in Pythons skull.  
Reluctantly, she dropped the gun to the ground.  
" Good girl...nice to see you got some smarts on ya since the last time we met... " He held his hand up, twitching his fingers at her.  
She lifted her arms up above her head after a quick eye roll. " You know I don't carry any other weapons... " she reminded him as his hands began moving along her body.  
" Course I know that...I just wanted an excuse to touch ya again...mhm... " His cold hands reached the skin beneath her shirt. " There was a time you didn't have a problem with me touching ya like this... "  
" I was 8 "  
" Don't matter. Yous was a whore long before then and you know it... "  
" Glad to see you're still as creepy as ever... " She taunted him with ice on her tongue. " Have you gone to beg mommy to take you back yet? Or do you enjoy wallowing as low as you are? "  
It stung when his calloused hand collided with the skin of her face, but she didn't show it.  
" You bitch! " he was no longer calm and collected. She had touched a nerve. " You're the one who got me kicked out in the first place! All cause you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut! "  
" You tried to kill me. The rape and injuries I could deal with, but you broke code...you got yourself kicked out... "  
His knee against her stomach hurt more than the slap had. When she was on her knees was when he seemed to be most satisfied and this was no different.  
He pulled her head back by her blonde hair, tracing a finger against her lips.  
" We know you came down here for the Lynx... " His voice reached her ears and it caused a chill to run down her spine.  
The man she had taken Ash's gun from, he had been a decoy...Python knew where she had been all along.  
" We know he's here... " He pulled her to her feet by her hair, placing an arm around her neck. " We know Ash Lynx is back from the dead! And his little pet is back in the city! "  
She felt his grip increasing around her throat.  
" You know why I was given the name Python? " She knew his question wasn't directed at her. He knew Ash and Eiji were here. he knew they were hiding.  
She just hoped they wouldn't be stupid enough to show themselves.  
" Pythons are known to strangle their prey... " His voice dropped. " They get a real good grip...and they just keep squeezing...each breath the prey takes is another chance for the python to squeeze harder...until there's no more breath going out...and none coming back in... "  
She knew his little party trick all too well. The man's arms were built like steel beams, and as hard as she tried to not show a struggle, her oxygen- deprived brain had other plans.  
Before she could even begin to explain that Ash wasn't here, she saw the tapped revolver show itself from behind the wall.  
She changed her mind. Ash Lynx was an idiot...  
With the men distracted by the shots suddenly being run out against them, she slipped out of Pythons grip. Rolling across the ground, she flipped back a worn wooden table, using it as a shield.  
" Fucking moron... " She cursed when Alex slid over next to her from his place beside Ash and Eiji.  
" Ash? "  
" Yes, Ash! who else would I be talking about? " She eyed her revolver a few feet away. " ...Fuck me... "  
Making a dive from they makeshift shield, she reached for the gun. She felt the sting of a bullet as it ripped through the skin of her arm, but as soon as her fingers brushed the cold metal, adrenaline took over.  
From her position laying on the cold and damp floor, she managed to hit 3 men, watching as they dropped like flies.  
Crawling over to the biggest of the 3 now dead men, she used all her strength to lift the corpse against her body as she stood, making another makeshift shield. When the bullets hitting the dead flesh instead of her still warm body, she was able to push Python and the rest of his men back.  
" Alex! " She called to Ash's right hand. " Get us the fuck out of here! "  
" This way! " He waved them through a small opening in the wall.  
Seeing Eiji helping Ash along, she rolled her eyes.  
" Move your fucking asses! " She snapped, throwing the oversized body towards Python, forcing him to take cover.  
With Alex leading them up front and Axel covering the rear, they made it to the opening of the storm drain in record time, at least, according to Alex they did.  
" This is it! Just hold your breath and dive in! "  
Wait...Axel didn't want to think what he just said was true. Holding breath? Diving in?  
Peering over the ledge where the water around their ankles fell down into the light of the outside, she felt her blood run cold.  
There were many things she could handle. Rape, Drugs, Alcohol, being shot at, breaking bones...  
But there was one thing, and one thing only, that she would admit to being afraid of.  
Axel Pheonix could not swim...

The sound of splashing in the distance as Python and the remainder of his men closed in on them.  
She glanced to her right, where Eiji stood, still holding Ash, who had his gaze, and his gun, trained behind them, ready to shoot at the first attacker that dared to turn the corner.  
For the first time in a long time, she found herself stuttering. " ...I...I...I can't sw- "  
She force of a hand pushing against her back sent her over the literal edge. She saw the blue water rushing up to meet her and she barely had time to react, her curse getting cut off as she hit the cool liquid.  
Eiji had been holding Ash up, and Alex was already in the water, which meant only one person could've pushed her.  
If she didn't hate her older brother enough already, she could add several more ass kickings to the list of reasons why Ash Lynx deserved them...  
That was her final thought as she sunk beneath the surface....


	6. Escaping the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally finding Ash Lynx, Axel, Eiji and Ash have to get rid of their followers. Will they make it when Axel and Ash are both injured ?  
> While Axel buys time by provoking her enemy, Ash thinks of a plan to get rid of their followers.
> 
> Will they make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry that I haven’t updated for a while. The story is co-written and my co-writer was sick and dealing with some health issues, that’s why there was a little break. I still hope you'll still read it! Thank you!

Ash couldn’t believe it. Not that he had a sister. That one he could believe pretty easily, especially since they looked alike. What he couldn’t believe was that that damn brat had led her enemies straight to him! She fell right into their trap like a total rookie. How had she survived that long if she didn’t even have the street-smarts to anticipate child’s play like that?! Talk about pathetic. Even Eiji could have done that better. It wasn’t as if he had enough enemies already… And now that damn snake was on their trail. Fuck! Just perfect timing when they were both already injured. Too bad he couldn’t do much about their dire situation right now. 

And to top it all off that girl couldn’t even swim? Really? And she just started remembering that now, when they were in desperate need to escape their followers as fast as humanly possible? Completely unprofessional. Never let your emotions control you. Ever. Under all her tough composure she was just a spoilt brat after all. He was so mad that he just pushed her into the water. They had no time for her ridiculous fears. Just deal with it, lil’ sis, he thought darkly with a sour expression on his face. Because he wanted to leave here and fast. And she wouldn’t slow him down. He’d see to that. Learning by doing. Survival of the fittest. Do or die. Simple as that. Welcome to my world, sis!, he thought with a wicked grin on his face.

Supported by Eiji he began to dive into the cold water as well. His wound at his side burnt like hell but he couldn’t really help that right now. 

But then something drew his attention. Or rather someone. Axel Phoenix drifting deeper into the liquid darkness. But unlike Alex and both Eiji and himself she didn’t come back up. Fuck, for once that brat had apparently told the truth. She really couldn’t swim. At all. Not that you needed to really. The water was only reaching his shoulders. Still, she somehow failed to mention that she was so afraid of water that she would pass out the very moment her body hit the cold surface. Damn, Ash thought, she couldn’t drown now. He had too many things to ask her. She could die after that for all he cared.   
Eiji was worried as well, he could tell. He signaled him to go after her since he was still supporting him and he knew he’d never let go. So Eiji dived deeper until Ash reached one of her hands floating weightlessly underwater and gripped her firmly. After seeing that Eiji finally swam back to the surface and followed the water’s path down the drain. He could see Eiji struggling since he had to support two people now. Axel was unconscious so Ash had to support her and he knew he couldn’t do so for very long. He had lost too much blood. The drain’s dirty water wasn’t really helping, his injury had started bleeding again because his bandage had gone off. Luckily Eiji noticed their difficulties, too. He swam faster down the drain until after several minutes they finally reached an exit with a ladder leading upwards to the docks. 

Fortunately for him Axel Phoenix had already regained consciousness. She glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. “Why the hell did you push me?“ 

Ash countered coldly, scowling down at her. “Because you took too fucking long! Never get overwhelmed by your emotions! Ever! That’s the most basic rule of survival in our cruel world! Freezing up is just pathetic. You can die for all I care but don’t take me down with you. Or Eiji. I won’t let that happen!, glaring at her, his green eyes glowing dangerously in the semi-darkness. Axel just stared at him, dumbfounded.  
“And thanks for leading your enemies right to my doorstep. It’s not as if I have enough enemies to deal with right now.”, he added in a voice drowning in sarcasm.  
As the sound of silence became deafening to him he glared furiously at his sister.  
“We have to leave here! Now!”, Ash finally said to all of them in a commanding tone that didn’t tolerate any further arguments. “This is the only exit. They only have to wait for us here! And we’re completely outnumbered. Let’s leave while we still can.” They all began to exit the drain as fast as possible, knowing he was right.

“And please tell me you have a headquarter or a safe house near here.”, he said in a resigned voice. They were all injured and needed a proper treatment if they wanted to win against that snake… Axel was apparently thinking the same.  
Axel Phoenix replied “Our headquarters is not far away. We’ll drive …” suddenly interrupted by Ash acting on pure instinct, pushing all of them to the ground. The gunshots missed them only by an inch. They sprinted to the only obstacle standing there, Dagger’s van. There was really nowhere else to hide. No obstacles, no cargo, no other cars, nothing. They were totally out in the open and totally outnumbered. And they needed the van for their hopefully successful escape later on.

“Are you sure you want to leave so soon?”,Python sneered behind them. “ After we haven’t seen us for such a long time, why don’t we catch up?”, he asked with a wicked smile torturing his face.   
They had barely reached the first dark alley where only warehouses lined up at both sides. They were huge containers at the end of the alley leading to a wide open space where the cargo was being stored and loaded onto the towed ships. But they were too far away. They would be all dead by the time they reached them. So no cover anywhere except for Dagger’s van. But they somehow had to get rid of that damn snake first. They were at a complete disadvantage. Not only that they lacked manpower they also lacked ammo and Axel, he and Alex were all injured. Ash knew that, analyzing the situation rationally, there was no way for them to win. Python’s cruel sneer told him that he was aware of that, too. Ash grabbed his gun anyway. 

Normally he wouldn’t care if he died. He had killed innumerable people and done such cruel things that he’d see it as punishment. As fate. If he was alone he couldn’t care less what happened to him. But he wasn’t the only one here. And he still had questions for that damn Axel Phoenix. And most of all he refused to die at the hands of someone he didn’t even know and who was apparently even more vicious than Dino and Foxx put together. He would survive by all means. That and Eiji was with him. He would never drag Eiji into something like that. He would protect him at all costs. No matter what. No one would hurt him again, that was for sure!

So after Axel Phoenix emerged from behind the van she and Python began playing “catching up”. Axel was stalling for time by provoking him. So he used that chance to talk to Dagger who had already opened the van’s door to check the rear for any left weapons. Ash joined him, still supported by Eiji. He’d never admit that but without him he’d fainted a long time ago. He somehow gave him the strength to pull through all that shit until he end. Even if he didn’t know how he got here in the first place …

“Dagger, have you anticipated this outcome in any way? Please tell me you have a back up plan. What kind of weapons or ammo do you have? Alex, can you help him? We need to stall for time.”, Ash said in a determined voice.” Sorry by the way, Alex,I did that to you, right?”, he pointed at his injured state.   
“Never mind that. I’d had worse. Even from you.”, he replied, grinning. Ash smirked back at him.  
“We did arrange for backup but we lost contact with them after jumping into the drain.”, Dagger replied honestly.  
“Shit!”, Ash replied, already thinking ahead what other options were left.

Suddenly Axel came running back. Please tell me you figured out a plan. There are at least 5 men behind Python, all heavily armed and a truck with all kinds of weapons. If we want to get out alive, we have to at least get rid of that truck. 

He said confidently “Leave that to me. I’ll take care of that. You take care of his goons.” He removed his arm from Eiji’s shoulder.Eiji’s features immediately flooded with surprise and worry. But he didn’t say anything. He probably knew it was useless. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m tough.”, he assured him. “Hide under that van until I’m back.”, he told him, pointing to Dagger’s truck. Then he started running off, looking for a good hiding spot and a good angle to shoot from. When he found the perfect place he aimed and fired. Twice. One shot hit the gas tank, the other the driver. Bull’s eye! The truck instantly blew up, taking at least one person besides the driver with it. Bingo. He smiled, satisfied. He hadn’t lost his touch.  
While running back he could hear shots ringing out and saw several of Python’s men going down. Just as the rest of his goons appeared with more weapons he saw a large van shooting at lightening speed into the alley from a small side street, putting itself in between Python and his goons and Axel Phoenix and the others. Like a barrier.  
The side doors slid open. Ash rushed over, taking Eiji’s arm and shouting at the others to get the hell into the van. By now he was only able to continue running because of the adrenaline running through his veins. After only a split second the van’s doors shut and the van sped up returning to the very same side road it had been coming from. Dagger immediately took the other van they used as cover and followed.

When arriving at the house they parked the vans at a hidden underground garage. He tried to act tough in front of the others but actually he could barely stand. His shirt was soaked in blood and he felt like he was burning up again, felling dizzy all of a sudden. But he’d be damned if he let her see him like that. He’d rather bleed out again before admitting that in front of all of them. Eiji saw through that immediately , his worry increasing and finally asked for a first aid kit and other medication and where he could treat him. They went into another room where Eijis gently placed him on a couch. He glowered down at him, really worried.

How could you do something that reckless again, Ash? You’re really a lost cause, you know that? There are times I’d really like to punch you. Like right now.”, Eiji’s eyes burnt golden with anger. Then he tried to relax again.   
“Alex or dagger could have taken those shots as well.”, he continued calmly.

Ash knew he had been the best option to take that truck down. Alex wasn’t as good a shot as he was and he wouldn’t rely on someone else’s skills if he barely knew them. Like Dagger. The risk of failure had been too great. But he was too exhausted to argue with Eiji now. His head was spinning by now. 

He last thing he remembered was taking the painkillers from Eiji and telling him in a soft voice “You saved me, Eiji. Again.”, before everything around him turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by me.
> 
> I’m sorry for the long break, but health is always more important than writing.
> 
> We always appreciate kudos and comments, they totally make our day!😉


	7. Meet Madame Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel wants to find out who betrayed her and set a trap for her in The Underground.
> 
> There are only two options: her former savior and deadly gang leader who picked her off the streets or her own gang. 
> 
> So she goes with an annoyed Ash to Madame Medusa. But to meet her and get out alive there are certain rules you should stick to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m so sorry that I haven‘t updated this story in a while.
> 
> The story is co-written and the other writer has some health issues she deals with, that‘s why updates aren‘t always regular. I apologize for that. But we have already written some new chapters that I will upload in the next few weeks until she recovers.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding🙂

She hated him.

Looking down at his prone form, as a worried Eiji cleaned and dressed his wounds, a few choice words came to her mind.

Hate

Asshole

Bossy

Idiot

Ash Lynx, who had the balls to yell at her in front of her own gang. Ash Lynx, who treated her as if she was as innocent as Eiji.

Ash Lynx, who seemed to think she had no idea what she was doing.

Ash Lynx was a good for nothing brother. End of story.

But she couldn't focus on that at the moment. The Lynx was passed out so she couldn't yell at him, and Eiji had his hands full taking care of said Lynx, so she wouldn't bother him.  
What she had to do now was prove Ash wrong. Her brother was sleeping in her gangs' hideout after all. Just like when he was her age, she was running the show.  
Now was the time to prove it to him.

"I want whoever isn't injured to keep watch..." She spoke plain and simple to Dagger, who was leaning against the wall. " You take five Dagger, have the kid patch you up... "  
All Eiji was focused on at that moment was Ash,and it showed by the way he didn't reply to her taunt.

"You're injured, too, Boss."

She felt the sting of the bullet wound as it shocked through her arm, but that wasn't her focus.

"It's fine...I don't have time for that right now...”

Someone had set them up. That much she knew. Python and his brood wouldn't have been in the underground unless someone had told them that she would be. She was 95 percent positive that it wasn't Ash (Although after his shouting fest, that percentage was going down), which meant it could only be two people.

A member of her gang.

Or Madame Medusa.

And she could rule one of the two out if she played her cards right.

“...Rest up... " 

She directed her voice to Eiji now. "You and Ash have one hour to get back on your feet, then we need to take a little trip.”

"What? " The Japanese boys eyes met hers. "After all that? We're going back out there?"  
She shrugged at him as if everything they had just been through had been nothing, which to her, it was just another aspect of daily life in this world.

"We need to find out how Python found us...which means we need to go to the source...”  
"Which is... "  
"To find a snake, you go to its den..."

She sighed at the confused look that crossed the man's features.

"Ash must really be into the dumb and innocent type, huh? Madame Medusa. That's our first stop...”

And with that, she left the Lynx and his pet alone. However, Dagger stopped her at the door. "You sure about going to the snakes' den without backup...?" he glanced at the two men behind them. “Competent backup? "

His comment made her smile. Placing a reassuring hand on his non- injured arm, she spoke briefly.

"It's Medusa. It's no challenge...”

Famous last words for anyone else, but no one knew the mother of snakes like she did.

_____________________________

 

Madame Medusa was not the typical gang leader.

Axel reminded herself of this as she glanced at her reflection in the cracked mirror that hung from one of the four walls that made up her own, private room.  
The aging woman wasn't typical of anything really, but she had been the one that had picked the Phoenix off the streets, raised her in combat and leadership, before agreeing to let her leave the snakes den to run her own organization, so Axel put up with her out of the ordinary personality and style.

The mother of snakes only really ever had three required rules when in her presence.

1\. Look Presentable. The woman was an admirer of fashion and although that wasn't Axel's strongest feature, she always put in extra effort into her appearance if she was going to meet the lady.

2\. Don't threaten the mother of snakes. All the woman had to do was snap her fingers and one of her goons would then snap your neck before you could come to realize what had happened. Ash would have to learn to keep his trap shut for all their sakes.

3\. Drink the venom. That rule was the most important, and she knew Ash and Eiji would fight against it, but unless they wanted to be killed, they wouldn't have a choice.

It didn't surprise her when she reappeared in the back room to find Ash and Eiji both still asleep, as if she hadn't told them they were going to be on a time constraint. They were lucky she was willing to be so forgiving.  
But even with that being said, she did pour a glass of cold water on both of them, watching in amusement as both men shot up immediately, sending death glares her way.

"We're going to be late." She spoke quickly. "And you both really needed a shower..."

“Cute... " Ash had grumbled. "Real cute... " It was then that she noticed him eyeing her up and down. "What the hell do you think you're wearing?"

Crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes at his attempts to act like a protective older brother. Yes, she was wearing a black leather miniskirt with a white crop top that exposed much more of her skin than any brother would want to see on his little sister, but Ash had lost the right to act brotherly now.  
Not that he ever had a chance to in the first place.

"Don't be like that.", she told him up front.  
"Like what?"  
"Like the big brother protecting his little sister. You don't have that right...”

She watched him lay back down, hands behind his head. “Don't kid yourself " he replied with a smirk. "I was just curious why you were dressed like a prostitute all of a sudden...”

God, she wanted to strangle him right about now...

"I was a prostitute, when I was 8 up until I was 12, not that you'd know.", she replied. "I mean, you didn't even know I existed until a few hours ago...”

Seeing his smirk fall off his face let her know she had gotten to him.

"Anyway...get up and get dressed...” She moved to motion to the outfits she had picked for both him and Eiji. "And quickly, or else we're gonna be late...and probably be killed...”  
"Maybe a little privacy?", Ash clipped.  
"Ya, like it was my dream to watch my older brother and his pet..." Axel laughed. "Don't flatter yourself...”  
She left them, probably making Ash wish he could strangle her now.

__________________________

 

"Why the hell do we have to dress up like this?”

Emerging from the back of Daggers van, Axel watched in amusement as the Lynx tugged at the collar of his white button up. She had to admit, the Lynx cleaned up nicely, as did Eiji. Both boys were dressed just as Medusa liked her men, white dress shirts, black and navy blazers and dark wash jeans with loafers replacing sneakers.  
It made her laugh seeing Ash so uncomfortable, especially when Eiji seemed so calm.  
"Unless you want to have your head bitten off as soon as you walk in the door, you'll quit bitching.” She smacked his hand away from his collar. 

"And stop tugging at that...”

Knocking only once on the bland metal door, she waited until eyes met her own through the small sliding window to crack a smirk.

"Well... " A deep voice spoke as the door creaked open slowly, the sound of the metal scrapping against the ground triggering endless memories in her mind.

"The Phoenix returns...” The man who stood at the door was dressed formally, much like Ash and Eiji, whom he eyed as they walked by." And you've found the legendary Lynx...and his pet..."

She latched a hand onto Ash's sleeve before he could turn and land a punch in the bouncers face.  
“Is she in?”

"Isn't she always?"

Drawing back the deep purple curtain that separated the front entrance from the rest of the room, the smell of whisky and death hit her almost immediately.  
"Ugh, What's that smell?"  
"Get used to it.”, she spoke to Eiji as they walked a straight line through the room, passing heaps of drunk bastards as they laughed and rolled around on the floor like they were having the time of their lives.

"What's with these idiots?", she heard Ash speak up as he stepped over one man who was passed out face down. "Too much drinking?"  
" Not exactly...they only ever give each person one shot... " " One shot? " The Lynx snorted. "What lightweights..."  
"Wrong again”, Axel corrected. " So if you wanna know that badly, just shut up and look around you…”

They were hidden at first, but as eyes adjusted to the dark lights that hung overhead, and seeing past the piles of bodies that seemed to be almost never-ending, one could notice the tanks.  
"Are...Are those...?"  
The Japanese boy must have just noticed.  
"Yep, snakes...hundreds of them...", she replied, not phased anymore by the snakes that lifted their heads as they passed, some even striking at the glass. She wasn't afraid of them anymore.

“Don't you have snakes in Japan?” Axel could hear the teasing in Ash's tone and figured that the Lynx had an arm around the boys shoulders to calm him down.  
"Well, yes, but not where I live...”  
"Relax... " She cut their conversation short. “Madame Medusa controls them all. They like her...”  
"Medusa...", Ash pondered. "the mother of snakes in Greek mythology, eh?”

"Finally he gets something right...", she smirked as she felt Ash's anger radiating off himself.  
Luckily for Axel, they had arrived at the very back of the room before Ash could clap back with some kind of smart ass remark.

Turning to face the boys, her smirk had melted to a serious stare. "Now listen to me carefully...this is a warning I'll only repeat once...”

"Oh please go on.”, Ash mocked. " We're all ears..."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you wanna get the snakes on ya be my guest...dumb ass...”

"Idiot..."

"Jerk..."

"Bitch"

"Okay, enough!”

She was surprised when Eiji snapped at them both." just tell us what we need to know..."

"...Medusa doesn't like a lot of things...and this is her turf, so you both need to respect that...one, don't speak unless spoken to...” She eyed Ash. “Two, she's a bit...odd, so just go with her personality...", she paused as a well dressed girl walked over to them, offering 3 small shot glasses on a platter. She took one without hesitation." And this, drink it now... "

“Not, if I’m gonna end up like them.”, the Lynx nodded to the groups of passed out men and women piling on one another.

This isn’t as string as theirs. This is the final rule. Medusa won’t come out until we’ve drunk these…”  
She quickly downed the foul tasting liquid. years of drinking the shots helped her build up an immunity to the lower doses, but she would never let Medusa know that.  
She needed to be coherent to talk to the mother of snakes. Ash and Eiji, not so much...  
She watched as Ash downed the shot, immediately shaking his head afterwards. Eiji, though poorly, managed to copy Ash and they all handed their now empty glasses back to the waitress.  
And that's when she emerged from behind the black curtain. Dressed in her robe and purple head wrap, she took her seat, which was positioned a few steps above them, overlooking the whole room.  
Axel smiled sweetly at the woman she almost called mom for the past 6 years, ignoring the two boys who were currently losing their shit behind her.  
"What the hell was in that shot?” The lynx slurred his words as he and Eiji both swayed. they would go down any moment.  
"Whisky and cobra venom..." She spoke as if they hadn't all swallowed snake venom, more like a milkshake.  
It didn't take long for Ash and Eiji to join the pile of bodies on the floor.  
Then it was just her and Medusa. Just how they both liked it.  
"My darling Phoenix" , the old woman spoke, raising a hand to her. "Come! Draw me! Then we may speak...”

Nobody ever said no to the mother of snakes, even Axel Phoenix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated✨


	8. Madame Medusa vs. Ash Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel wants some information from Madame Medusa. 
> 
> What will happen if Ash loses his temper and confronts her in the rude and threatening way he has?

Ash had no idea what the hell had happened to him. He awoke suddenly, groaning, as if waking from one of his worst nightmares. His head was still spinning a little and he needed a moment to remember where he was and what had actually happened. He looked at his watch. He was out cold for 10 whole minutes. Fuck! He hated feeling like a complete idiot. That damn witch would regret this. Not now but eventually, he thought in a foul mood. For now he needed answers.

Fear shot through him when he suddenly noticed that there was someone lying more or less on top of him. What the —? What was Eiji doing here? Then he suddenly remembered — the snake’s den, the rules, the poison and Eiji at his side. He thought he had imagined that in his feverish state. But he was really here. Damn! Ash shook him, calling out his name in an impatient tone. “Eiji, wake up, goddammit!” Relief flushed through him when he finally did. “Ash?, he said still in a daze, “what happened?”

“Madame Medusa happened. Remember the poison she made us drink? I’d love to kill her right now! Ash said, clenching his hands into fists. Or maybe I should kill Axel Phoenix first? That damn bitch!”  
“Ash, calm down. You won’t get answers out of her if you let yourself be controlled by your anger. Play nice. Behave politely.”, Eiji replied, always a calming influence for his hot temper… 

When he finally noticed his surroundings he saw that a few feet away Axel and Madame Medusa were talking in a completely casual manner, as if venomous drinks as a form of greeting your guests was perfectly normal. Like coffee for breakfast. They were so deep in conversation, both staring at the picture Axel was drawing on the paper lying between them, that they both hadn’t noticed them. Yet. With a frown on his face he noticed that his damn sister hadn’t even gotten affected from the drug at all. Apparently she had built up a resistance to the venom over the years. Lucky her, he thought darkly. 

Even worse, Ash noticed with astonishment that Axel didn’t fear Medusa at all. Quite the opposite actually. Her eyes were brighter than usual and full of … emotion? And she was smiling, not smirking in a sarcastic manner but a real smile that reached her green eyes, making them shine like emeralds while Medusa had the same empathy in her eyes. They seemed like … friends? Family? Or something similar. He wouldn’t know. 

From listening to their small talk he had already figured out that Axel had been saved by Madame Medusa who had then more or less raised her. She also had apparently trained her in combat, weapons and tutored and honed all her other skills, teaching her how to survive in this cruel world. And that Python guy was apparently thrown out after he had raped Axel. That explained why she knew that witch so well. And why Python and her hated each other. It also explained the relaxed atmosphere between them. Why they seemed so close. Still that hadn’t been the weirdest part.

At the moment Axel was drawing a picture of Medusa while she explained what the picture should look like and asking her if she could add or change things here and there. He had to admit reluctantly that Axel was an amazing artist. He saw the wonder in Eiji’s eyes as well. The drawing really looked exactly like Madame Medusa and all her prominent features were drawn in so much detail that she was practically coming alive in her drawing. As if the drawing had an independent existence or a life of its own. Really ironic, he thought darkly, that his cold and emotionally dead sister was able to create such beautiful things full of warmth and light at the same time. And that Axel looked so … at ease, relaxed and calm when drawing. Like a completely different person. Not that he’d ever tell her that. Still he couldn’t help but stare at her drawing for a moment in amazement, suddenly confused who that girl exactly was. Maybe she was wearing different masks as well like he did, wearing them or taking them off as she liked. He figured it was a bad idea to interrupt their private art session if he wanted to live. 

After their art project was over Madame Medusa finally noticed him and her look got ice-cold instantly, devoid of any emotion, changing so fast Ash wondered if he had imagined all the casual conversation between them. She had returned to the cold-blooded leader of a drug cartel again, radiating fearless willpower and cold-blooded leadership. Sounded just like home … 

Well, cold-blooded leaders he could deal with. Way better than emotional people. But he knew taking her lightly or underestimating her would be a mistake he would pay with his life. When she gave him a sign, waving him and Eiji over they walked slowly over to her side, sitting down.

He didn’t break the silence, sitting next to Axel, watching Madame Medusa intently. He was feeling a powerful aura surrounding her. Normally he would walk straight up to her, demanding answers with an ice-cold voice, asking what was going on here. Why she had the boldness to drug him. But that would be the wrong approach with her. He was surrounded by her poisonous snakes as well as her heavily armed guards who according to Axel didn’t hesitate to shoot at Medusa’s orders. He’d only end up dead. So would Eiji. And he’d make sure that at least Eiji survived. So he’d play nice. At least for some time. Sometimes you have to entertain your host to achieve your goal. So he’d join their little game for a while. 

She was an eccentric person radiating fear and power while surrounded by deadly men as well as deadly snakes. From her cold but smart eyes to her unusual clothing she radiated deadliness. People feared her and for good reason if you saw the sea of bodies leading here. But people feared him as well. He would respect the rules his sister told him but nothing more. He would play nice as long as he got his answers. But he wouldn’t cower before her and he wouldn’t back down. Ever.  
He knew how to handle people like her. He just had to show her that he wasn’t scared and she shouldn’t underestimate him either. Provoking her would be a bad idea. As was threatening her. Axel was not nearly as smart as he was but she knew Madame Medusa way better than him. She had told him to be careful around her. So for now it was better listening to her. Logically speaking.

So he waited for her to speak. It didn’t take long. She addressed her first question to Axel. 

“So I see you brought interesting company this time. Care to introduce me?”

So Axel introduced her to Ash and Eiji. She knew him of course, he was more or less an urban legend around here. And Ash bet she knew of Eiji as well since it was an open secret that he was his only weakness. Even Axel had known that.

“So you found the untamable Ash Lynx, huh? Well done. But why bring him here?”, she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

“Because they have some questions for you as well because we work together for the moment.”, Axel replied honestly.

“Is that so?”, she asked, smirking at them, her voice swimming in irony. Ash and Eiji merely nodded.

Axel explained to Madame Medusa that she had run into Python the other day. At The Underground. That he had led her and her gang into a trap and had blocked their escape. How he had nearly killed them both and how he had known exactly where to find her and Ash.

She added “ Python knew our location far too well for that to be a coincidence. And Python isn’t smart enough to get that information about me and Ash on his own.”, she concluded. 

Ash glared at her, rolling his eyes. Madame Medusa noticed that as he knew she would. 

“You have something to add?”, she asked him.

“I do, actually.”, he began, smiling politely at her. “Let’s get to the point, saves us all a lot if time.”, he said impatiently. Both of them frowned at him. He didn’t care. His side started burning like hell and he couldn’t sit here for long without fainting again. And he wouldn’t faint a second time, not here, he thought stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“There are only two possibilities who betrayed her. You…”, he started, ignoring her when Medusa frowned, her cold eyes shooting daggers at him, “or someone in her own gang. Simple as that. And you didn’t set her up. That much is obvious to me. And to her as well, I believe.”, he finished, looking sideways at her. She reluctantly nodded.

“You don’t know much about me. How do you come to that conclusion?”, she asked Ash inquisitively, staring at him. Ash stared right back at her, not breaking eye contact.

“Firstly if you wanted to kill us we’d be both dead by now. Or worse. You’re way too smart to corner us in such a sloppy manner. That had been the work of amateurs. I don’t know you well but I heard rumors and did some research. I know your modus operandi. 

You’re a pro. You don’t leave traces, witnesses or survivors. And you wouldn’t risk a gun fight or a shoot out. And we are no rivals to you. Axel would never get in your way and I was in hiding and therefore no rival, either. At least not for the moment.”, he finished.

Axel added hastily, “We wanted to confirm that you had nothing to do with it. Because Python knew our location far too well.”, she admitted silently.

“So what’s that got to do with me? You know that I’ve kicked my son out of my “organization” after he had raped you.” Ash’s eyes turned a darker green but he didn’t say anything. Fitting, he thought cynically, that they even shared the same dark past. Then it began to dawn on him.

“Wait, you mean Python is your son?, Ash exclaimed in astonishment.

She smirked at him. “Axel didn’t tell you?” 

“She must have failed to mention that little detail…”, he answered, glaring at her with flashing green eyes. “ Axel stubbornly stared right back at him. “He is indeed my son, but I forced him to leave after what he did to her.”, she replied, warmth returning to her eyes momentarily when casting a glance at Axel.

“If you really threw out your own son, that girl must be really … special … to you. No one would’ve ever done something like that for me.”, he replied, his voice dark and dripping with sarcasm. Eiji flinched a little beside him at the sound of his harsh words. Ash was oblivious to it, his gaze focused on Madame Medusa. Interesting. So Axel was her weakness. Good to know in case things ended badly here.

“Madame Medusa raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly watching him with keen interest, knowing he’d use that information for his advantage.

Axel wanted to explain her way of thinking, making sure she wasn’t accusing Madame Medusa.

“Logically speaking you know me best so it would make sense he’d come to you. Furthermore you have a tightly-nit network and connections that reach far beyond his... You taught me everything I know. You would know where to find me and how I operate… And you’d know how to watch me without me noticing. So asking you would be the easiest and most efficient way. But I didn’t think it was you either, but just wanted you to confirm that you weren’t the one betraying me.”, Axel concluded, looking directly at her, sadness filling her eyes.

“I promise that I didn’t send Python after you, darling. And I didn’t tell anyone your whereabouts either. Or those of Ash Lynx. You have my word.”, Madame Medusa finally replied. Axel relaxed slightly.

Ash got more and more impatient. His side burnt like hell from all the sitting around and he wondered when they would finally get to the real reason they were here.

He was about to say as much when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Eiji and his warm eyes, his wound burning worse from the sudden movement. He had totally forgotten he was there. He relaxed instantly. “Don’t.”, Eiji just said. You won’t get answers from her with your impulsive and rude behavior. Play nice. Wear a mask. Hide your true emotions.”

Chris Winston, huh? He could do that. But not for long.

Ash smiled at Madame Medusa while replying “We have a common interest for now. We wanted to ask you something else, to be honest. We have heard rumors that there’s a new drug on the market and that you have the most reliable information about such things. You run the biggest drug business in NYC now that Dino Golzine is dead.”

“So what if I do?”, she asked snidely, an evil smile on her face, not giving anything away.

“That wasn’t a question but an obvious fact. I always do a thorough research on everyone I pay a visit. And even though I was in hiding I have a very advanced network, connections and spies. So drop the act.”, Ash said confidently. Madame Medusa wore a death glare on her face again. It didn’t impress Ash at all. He pretended not to have noticed at all and continued.

“So we would like to ask you for further information about a specific drug. Several years ago there was a drug on the market who forced people to commit murder-suicide. You just had to give them a picture of a target after taking the drug and they would kill the person on sight no matter who it was. After that they automatically committed suicide. Pretty convenient. It was tested on soldiers in Iraq.” 

“And how do you know so much about that?”, she asked nonchalantly.

“Don’t play dumb with me.”, Ash said calmly while Madame Medusa stared at him, not believing someone was talking to her like that. But before she could do anything else, Ash continued “You recognized me instantly. I saw it in your eyes. You wouldn’t survive that long in such a cruel business if you didn’t know your opponents. So you must also know that I was supposed to be the successor of Dino Golzine. And about the Banana Fish incident. My damn picture was all over the news. There’s no way you wouldn’t know who I am. As I’ve already said, you’re a pro and way too smart for that. And I’m way too smart to fall for your shit as well. I had tougher opponents than you when working under Dino’s orders. He had the audacity to glare at her, not breaking eye contact.

“Fair enough, you’re way smarter than you look.”, she replied more calmly. 

“So people keep telling me.”, he said smirking at her. 

“I’ll remember not to underestimate you the next time we meet. You’re a worthy opponent. I can respect that at least. There are not many opponents of your caliber anymore. I was getting bored.”

Ash smirked at her. “It never gets boring when I’m around. But since I seem to have entertained you maybe you could answer our question now?”

“We heard rumors about a new drug on the market. So we would like to ask you if you have any further information about that. We’ve only heard rumors but nothing concrete for now.”

“Fine. I have heard rumors that Banana Fish is supposed to hit the streets again. But nothing concrete yet. But apparently the drug had been modified or has been reinvented. But I don’t know by whom or in which way they changed the drug. I don’t know anything else. Yet. But I keep my eyes open.”

Axel asked “Will you keep us informed? That would be of great help.”

“If it’s for you, darling.”, she replied.

“Thank you.”, she smiled warmly at her.

“Then we’ll take our leave.”, Axel said, walking towards the door. “I have to take care of someone else. She motioned at Ash and Eiji. “You stay out of it.” Ash just shrugged as if he couldn’t care less.

“But what are you going to do?”, Eiji asked, already worried.

She couldn’t help but smirk at him. “Kill the traitor.”

Then she walked away, a determined look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading✨

**Author's Note:**

> We try to upload a chapter every week, but sometimes it may be later since we both work.
> 
> We love kudos and comments, they motivate us to write more😍  
> You can find me here:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Kiya_AJC  
> http://emeraldeyes23.tumblr.com/  
> https://my.w.tt/ubvipBjM5V


End file.
